P.E.D.R.O
P.E.D.R.O is a ecuadorian-american rapper from North Philadelphia. He was born April 11, 1997 in Guayaquil, Ecuador. His parents are Pedro La Noches his father and his mother Pateica Notrez. He moved to North Philadelphia when he was Five. He enjoyed rapping with his ecuadorian, yet City of Philadelphia is filled with ecuadorian and one of the smartest city in the United State of America due to the crime. He attended Temple University right now to gradluate. P.E.D.R.O earned a fun raiser to help kids to get a better education to the world. The Fund Raiser raised 4,386,369 kids in the world. Personal Life P.E.D.R.O was a good student. He attend elementary school in Northeast Philadelphia and Thomas A. Edison/Farina Skill Center fir middle and high school. He is at Temple University tried to continue his education and graduated in 2022. Before rapping his song, he used work at a white business company in center city until he starts rapping about his time of the life before here. His favorite team in the NBA is the Philadelphia 76ers and NFL Philadelphia Eagles to represent his city of Hip-Hop Capital of the World to all Valle de Delaware resident. He represent Valle de Delaware forever. Career P.E.D.R.O like to rap when he was 5. He like to make beats that his like to do it. At home his make a beat on the drum and made him rap. His first song on his mixtape "Begin to here" is called "At Home tho" produced Jahlil Beats in 2007. He made 7 mixtapes and 8 albums. His first album was "Double Lord" in 2008. On July 1, 2012 he made his own lable called Colla Dolla (see below) for his own lable. P.E.D.R.O made three tour by Colla Dolla. P.E.D.R.O also produced songs with Ninja Tella. Colla Dolla Colla Dolla is a lable that is created by P.E.D.R.O in July 1, 2012 and announed it as his own record label Colla Dolla. The flagship is with DJ Cortéz, DY, Lil Heavy Medal, Ninja Tella and Mattews Santchez de Rey. On October 31, 2012 during halloween, he signed M.C.P a 15 teen year old from Thomas A. Edision/Fareina Skill Center to join Colla Dolla. M.C.P died at age 18 by a car accident in Pennypack Park in Northeast Philadelphia in September 9, 2015, he was driving on US 13 (Frankfort Avenue) while a another driver who is white was tried turning left from Solly Avenue. The other driver tried turning left but hit M.C.P's car instead but the train is moving from Bensalem and two cars hit the train. The train killed M.C.P, the white driver and the train conductor. They found M.C.P to the Temple Hospital but he died before entering the hospital. Crew Controversy Travis Barker Travis Barker said that P.E.D.R.O is ghostwriting song "Dolla 4 Life". Travis Barker also diss Travis Scott$$ for steling his first name. Barker hit Colla Dolla "No Colla No Dolla" to diss their group name. Colla Dolla attacked him back with "White bull fryin", and "We da Nigger". Travis Barker's manger choked four black girls in Los Angeles with a Colla Dolla T-shrit and shoot three black guys and get in jail. Barker diss them with "Fuck Martin Luther King Jr." that raciset to all african american do to the diss track into the Jim Crow law in 1960 that killed all african american in the United State. Iggy Azalea After the Mailani dissing Iggy Azalea. In Feburary 2014, Colla Dolla said that they hated Iggy and Arianna Grande singing problem. Iggy attacked them "Want do you care" but Colla Dolla attrack Iggy Azalea with "Dissing other nigger" and "Fallout Tour was dead". Iggy Fallout Tour was canelled due to Colla Dolla. Iggy get them "My tour". Colla Dolla hit her with "Dumbass". Iggy had a fight with M.C.P in North Philadelphia. Lil Wayne On July 11, 2014 after Meek Mill went to jail, Lil Wayne Hispanic Diss happend Lil Wayne was racist to Hispanic People for saying "NIGGER". Colla Dolla attacked Lil Wayne with "Bullets in yall house", "Charged Up", "098 ft Lil Durk, Mailani" and "Rorachi ft. MC Mayo and Young Thug". Lil Wayne hit them back with "Hispanic Peolpe" to all hispanic singer and rapper in the world. Lil Wayne got arrested for the diss track "Hispanic People" for 13 monthes due to racial comment that the law want Jim Crow Law back but Brack Obama said it too illegal to do it. Lil Wayne said that he gated hispanic and Central and South America, Phillipine, Los Delaware Valley and other hispanic area doesn't like Lil Wayne. Young Thug helped Colla Dolla that he want kill Lil Wayne. Rae Sremmurd On January 26, 2015. Colla Dolla put "No Type" on to the mixtape. Rae Stemmurd got mad and start dissing to Colla Dolla group. Colla Dolla attacked Rae Scremmurd with "Devil Lord ft Meek Mill", "Nigga 4 Life ft Dr. Dre", and "Want your song back" that made three disses to Rae Sremmurd. "Devil Lord" by Colla Dolla ft. Meek Mill has a vampire tune that produced by Look and made a remix. Rae Sremmurd attacked them with "Vanised" but Colla Dolla made a fourth diss "four to 4" to Rae Sremmurd. Drake On February 4, 2016 when Drake was beefing Meek Mill. Colla Dolla diss Drake with "4NB". Drake diss them with "All Summer 16" for promoting his album "View". Colla Dolla come back with"Ain't Me ft. PnB Rock" that sample from "RNB 3". Colla Dolla also help Tory Lanez to diss Drake. P.E.D.R.O discography P.E.D.R.O discography Mixtape * Begin to here (2007) * Major Jump (2009) * Scare (2009) * Philly grand (2010) * Grand the World (2012) * #2013 (2013) * 7-11 (2015) * Flow Mixtape (2018) Albums * Double Lord (2008) * #philly (2009) * Weightless (2011) * Mr. La Noches (2012) * I wanna go back (2012) * Colla Dolla 1 (2013) * Colla Dolla 2 (2015) * Colla Dolla 3 (2016) * Minecraft Maddness 2017 with Tinashe and DJ Drama (2017) * Colla Dolla 4 (2017) Extend Play: * Colla Dolla EP (2017) * Money is Worse (2018) Flimography Movie TV Show Reference